Airstrike Designator - Napalm
The Airstrike Designator - Napalm is a special variant of the Airstrike Designator - LGB. Overview While its cousin the LGB has a black tint, the Napalm has an acid green hue. The Napalm is capable of calling in an airstrike that explodes in a straight line of fire. The AD-Napalm is a dangerous weapon, as the napalm it spawns can kill players within seconds, causing 30-70 damage per second. Unfortunately, it also leaves enough time for the user to have their kills stolen, since the fire takes a few seconds to burn players to death. In Combat Arms, that is ample time to fire your gun at someone and score a kill. To justify the strong damage, Nexon gave it a 60 second cooldown, and after you select a target, you must wait roughly 10 seconds for it to hit, leaving ample time for any targets to evade the strike just like the LGB. Therefore, if you are using this device, you must aim for where you THINK they will be in 10 seconds, not where they are when you shoot it. This might be difficult for novice players, so it is suggested to just use it on the enemy base or common camping locations. There have been few reports of the Napalm hitting someone and not killing them. The impact damage is low but the fire damage is very powerful. You can see the burns and dents on the area the Napalm has hit since the orange flames and cloud do not obstruct one's view like the LGB's smoke. The burns and dents do not affect the region hit in any way but in a temporary appearance change. (like when you shoot a wall) This gun is preferred over the LGB due to its fire damage that does not rely on hitboxes. Airstrike Napalm 2.jpg|It's All Calm.. Airstrike Napalm.jpg|Welcome To Hell! Airstrike Napalm Designator.jpg|Strike Here! Another Napalm Strike.jpg|Another Planned Airstrike.. Napalm Aftermath.jpg|Here's the destruction! Like the LGB, the Napalm is excellent in modes like Quarantine, Fireteam, and Bombing Run. Since the Infected are vulnerable to fire and explosives, this weapon is excellent as it combines BOTH into one devastating blow. It is excellent for clearing paths, as well as devastating groups of enemies. In Cabin Fever, this weapon can end rounds in a matter of seconds, as well as accumulating massive kill combos. In Bombing Run, one can designate the area that the bomb is planted in, clearing off most players from defusing it. Strategies *This weapon is very effective in Cabin Fever, as shown by this Youtube video. It can be used to get large combos and score a lot of points. *Unlike the LGB, the Napalm actually drops several bombs rather than just a single explosive. *thumb|right|300px|Tips on using the NapalmHere is a video showing tips for using naplam. *New updates allowed an Airstrike (e.g. Napalm) can breach buildings such as Sector 25. *Airstrikes are really useful against enemy bases that are in the open making huge accolades. Trivia *The Napalm will unlock upstairs on Round 18, in Cabin Fever. It is droppable and obtainable by anyone. *When drawing out the LGB-Napalm, the animation shows the specialist moving the switches from "Heaven" to "Hell" *The batteries take about 3 minutes to recharge, but the Airstrike can be used again in 1 minute. Meaning your team can cover each other, with an Airstrike of some kind. *Several minutes after the patch, there was a bug where a Napalm User was able to receive ALL headshots from Cabin fever. (Only applies to kills received from the AirStrike). Category:Specialist Items Category:CF-Exclusive Category:Battery Item Category:NX Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Explosive Projectiles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:NX Standard